


Entangled

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: femslash_land, Episode: s03e15 Time Is On My Side, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bela runs like the hounds of hell are on her heels. For all she knows, they are.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled

Bela runs. Bela runs like the hounds of hell are on her heels. For all she knows, they are. This is hell, after all. Where else do hellhounds spend their time when they're not out chasing down souls marked for damnation?

It's not hellhounds after her, it turns out. It's the Winchesters' pet demon. "Why did you run?" Ruby asks, then shakes her head. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to show you the way out."

"Are you now," Bela says. "What's in it for you?"

"I get an ally topside," Ruby says.

Bela considers that. It's fair enough. "Where do I go?"

"First you pick up a knife and you use it on someone," Ruby says. "You get that much for free. I let you out now, and later, when I call, you come running. Deal?"

Because dealing with demons has turned out so well for Bela in the past. But she doesn't have much of a choice here, does she? "I assume you seal deals with a kiss?"


End file.
